Somewhere Deep Within My Heart
by Nerizu
Summary: When fate and love are combined into one of the biggest part of Kahoko's life,will her tears ever enough? Will her screams ever enough? Will Len and Ryoutaro make her happy? Or will they make her fall even deeper into despair? -LEN X KAHO X RYOUTARO-
1. Her Feelings

Now, now... I know, I've said that I won't make more than 1 story at the same time, but... You know, this idea suddenly popped up into my mind. So here's this story, lol.

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's not mine, tee-hee…

BIG HUGS to my lovely beta reader, **Andie**! Her pen name is **annalisemarie99**! She has helped me to check my grammatical errors and changed some words/statement to make this story better. Big thanks to her! ^++++^

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story takes place after chapter 59 in manga! Please read the manga first, it's available at www. mangafox. com (without spaces).

* * *

**Somewhere Deep Within My Heart**

**Chapter 1: Her Feelings**

She remembered the times when he was always there for her. When he stood there and walked to the stage for her. When he offered to listen to her problems patiently. When he always pushed her back slightly, physically and mentally, to make her come to her old self again. When he said funny things to make her happy and forgot all of her sadness. He…. He was the person she treasured the most. _Because he was always there for her._

* * *

"Kaho-chan!"

She turned her head to face her two best friends. Mio and Nao walked towards her, holding a pack of cakes and juices. "Kaho-chan, let's eat at the rooftop!" Mio giggled, showing Kahoko the cakes.

Kahoko smiled to Mio, "Alright! Wait for me, I'll pack my things first!"

Kahoko had been in the practice room since the class over. She tried to practice as hard as she could, because she was afraid to her pushy-cum-perfectionist-tutor, the great violinist Tsukimori Len. He always spared his time after class to tutor her, even though he was really busy. He supposed to leave for studying abroad at the end of the second semester. Kahoko knew she shouldn't bother him, as she knew that his times were really precious for him to prepare himself to go abroad. But he told her that he didn't mind… Because he had already decided to help her.

_If your violin could respond to mind, that would not go to waste._

She was dazed, and blushed hearing his statement. She felt really happy, incredibly happy. That was why she decided to practice harder, so that she could lessen his pain in tutoring her, even for a bit. And of course, to help her undergo his strict tutorial. She was a bit scared to feel the hurt every time he scolded at her mistakes. She felt that she added to his burden.

"Kaho-chan, how's your practice?" Nao asked as they three walked to the rooftop.

"Mmm… I tried hard, but still I couldn't do as Tsukimori-kun told me to do. To think that he has wasted his times to teach me….," Kahoko lowered her head. Nao and Mio could see her disappointed face under her bangs.

"Kaho-chan, you shouldn't say that. I'm sure Tsukimori-kun will help you to get through this nicely," Nao patted Kahoko's back.

"Well yes," Kahoko smiled, thinking that she had to work on her mistakes again after eating cakes.

"And the violin romance finally comes true!!!" Mio's eyes sparkled, imagining Tsukimori touched Kahoko's hand and they both blushed, staring at each other eyes.

"Not that again, Mio….," Kahoko sent her best friend a tired smile.

"Whatever, we just will cheer you on if you find the guy you like!" Mio added, sending a glance to Nao. Nao only nodded as she too smiled.

Kahoko smiled sheepishly and opened the rooftop's door. She held her violin case tighter, and her eyes were softened, seeing who was already there.

"Yo, Hino. Are you going to practice here?" Tsuchiura grinned. He waved to Kahoko, and nodded to Mio and Nao.

"No, I will enjoy the cakes Mio and Nao brought me," Kahoko pointed to the cake box Mio held. "Care to join us?"

"No, my soccer club's practice will be started soon. Thanks though," Tsuchiura walked closer to Kahoko. Mio and Nao smirked at each other, seeing Kahoko's expression.

"Aah, that's too bad," Kahoko felt her face was filled with disappointment. But she shouldn't do that, she scolded herself. "Well then, good luck with your practice," She smiled at him.

"Haha... Just be careful not to eat too much if you don't want to be a pig," Tsuchiura ruffled her hair as he chuckled.

"Tsuchiura-kun! That was rude!" Kahoko pouted.

"Sorry then, well later!" Tsuchiura walked towards the door as he waved to the three girls.

Kahoko smiled, he never failed to make her smile. He was, after all… Her most treasured person.

"Kaho-chan, you like him, don't you?" Mio asked as her eyes narrowed naughtily.

"Wha- No, what did you say!?" Kahoko stuttered. Her face blushed, turning as red as tomatoes.

"We've seen everything," Nao smirked.

"Nao, you too!" Kahoko howled.

"We're not being best friends for nothing, you know," Nao added.

"I- uh... Well,.. Honestly, I don't know," Kahoko lowered her face, hid her flush face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mio asked as she sat on a bench and opened the cakes' box. She then offered the cakes to Nao and Kahoko.

Kahoko took the cake and started to bit the cake. She munched the cake slowly as she fell into her deep thought. _I treasure him…_

"Kahoko?" Mio snapped her hand in front of Kahoko's eyes.

"Oh, sorry… Well…," Kahoko hesitated. "I might have liked him… I… I treasure him…"

"Oh really? Well, we could see that earlier. But honestly, I thought you're in love with Tsukimori-Kun," Nao stated as she munched her cake and took a sip to her juice.

"Eh, wh-why?" Kahoko stuttered and blushed. She shot her head to face her tomboyish best friend.

"Because you looked so down when you knew about his leaving," Nao added. Her eyes were full of concern.

Kahoko clamed up at the term. Her mind came back to where she was two days before. She was in front of the practice room's door, hesitated to what she was going to say to him. She remembered Yunoki's words. _If the one who is leaving is the most important to me, I will definitely cheer him on._ His words were playing over and over again in her mind. She closed her eyes, chanted to her own self…_This is all I can do….._

"_Congratulations on studying abroad!"_

* * *

"Kaho-chan!!" Mio shouted at her, pouted. Kahoko broke from her train of thoughts at that. "Sorry..," she muttered. She was confused, remembering what she had said to Tsukimori.

_Congratulations on studying abroad! _

She said the words with so much courage. She knew she lied to herself that time. She said she will cheer him on… she had indeed congratulated him with a smile. But in the corners of her eyes, she could feel tears started to form. But she knew, like Yunoki said… _He was an important person to her._ She wouldn't want him to hesitate his decisions towards his dreams because of her. She will, she will try hard to cheer him on.

"So, you're still confused, right?" Nao questioned, observing Kahoko's face.

Kahoko stared at Nao and nodded. "Tsukimori-Kun is… Someone very important to me."

"So why are you treasuring this Tsuchiura-Kun?" Nao snapped.

Mio goggled, hearing Nao's snap. "Nao!" she scolded.

Kahoko smiled at Mio, and shook her head slightly. Mio nodded as she accepted Kahoko's sign.

"I have just got this in my mind this afternoon. When I was in the practice room," Kahoko lowered her head. Her eyes slid to the wound on her leg.

"Yesterday, Tsuchiura-kun treated my wound," she continued.

"He did?!" Mio gasped.

Kahoko nodded, and continued her talks. "Actually, Tsukimori-kun had treated my wounds too. First when I cut my finger, and second when I had blisters."

Nao and Mio exchanged glance at each other. They stayed silent to let Kahoko continue her story.

"And then when I said that to Tsuchiura-kun, he looked odd. And then he said that he wanted to tell me something after the concert," Kahoko hesitated and paused. She then looked up to the sky. Staring at the sky made her felt so small. She was nothing compare to the sky.

"I was scared for a second. I thought… he was leaving me like Tsukimori-Kun…"

Nao nodded, and then rubbed Kahoko's back as she tried to comfort her. Kahoko turned her head to Nao and saw her worried expression. Mio gasped and she then scrawled closer. "Kahoko, you're crying," Mio said.

Kahoko touched her cheek and found something wet on it. She closed her eyes and let the tears kept roll down her cheeks.

"I… At first I felt so relieved when he said that it was nothing to do with music. But… Then I realized that it doesn't mean he wouldn't leave me. Maybe it's about soccer, or… anything. I was so scared all night long. And this afternoon, I… realized that he's always there for me. And I treasure him… I'm scared of losing him."

Nao's eyes were softened. "Kaho-chan, it doesn't mean that what you think about his leaving is true."

"Yes, Kaho-chan. Besides, maybe you're just feeling trauma," Mio added.

"Trauma?" Kahoko faced her two best friends with a questioned look.

"After all, you're still struggling to go through your pain of losing Tsukimori-kun. That's why you're so scared that Tsuchiura-kun will leave you too," Nao explained what Mio meant.

"Yes, Kaho-chan, perhaps you're just being paranoid," Mio agreed as she smiled and wiped Kahoko's tears with her handkerchief.

Kahoko nodded and smiled. "Yes, perhaps I'm a little too paranoid. Maybe I'm suffering from a trauma. Thank you Mio, Nao."

"It's nothing! Well, let's just finish the cakes!!" Nao laughed as she put a big slice of cake to her mouth.

"Ah, Nao!! You could die if you eat like that! Pig!" Mio screamed and tickled Nao's waist, making the tomboyish girl almost choked.

Kahoko laughed seeing her two best friends. She really thanked them for being such good friends. She gazed at her wound and mused. _I treasure him… Maybe… Maybe he's more important than any other guys in this world… Maybe... Mio's right about my love to him…_

She kept her mind busy at finding the truth. The truth about her feelings.

_Maybe… _

_Yes… Maybe…_

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko knocked at the practice room's door, the one Tsukimori usually booked every time they had their private lessons. She opened the door slowly, and peeked into the room, where the violin prodigy had waited for about 20 minutes.

"Hino," Tsukimori snapped his face to Kahoko and frowned at her. "You should have been here twenty minutes ago. What were you doing?" He scolded.

Kahoko stuttered. She felt so embarrassed, guilt slowly eating her up. She lowered her head and scolded herself over and over again. _Stupid Kahoko!_

"Hino, answer me," Tsukimori walked closer to Kahoko and folded his arms in front of his chest, completely impatient to wait for Kahoko's answer.

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun, I... I forgot about the time...," Kahoko tried to apologize to her strict tutor. She couldn't believe she was late even for Tsukimori's tutoring lesson. She had decided to lessen Tsukimori's pain for tutoring her even a bit, and yet... Here she was... Adding more pain to Tsukimori.

Tsukimori sighed. He closed his eyes and turned his back to Kahoko. He took his violin case and packed his things. He then turned to face Kahoko, passing her, and walked out of the room.

Kahoko's eyes widened, she immediately tried to catch Tsukimori's sleeve, but failed. "Tsukimori-kun! Whe-where are you go-"

"I'm not intended to teach someone who's not even serious to improve her skill," Tsukimori cut her word, without even care to turn his head to face her. He stayed at the door, backing Kahoko.

"Bu-but...," Kahoko eyed at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had made Tsukimori got mad. She felt really stupid and useless. "Tsukimori-kun,... I'm really sorry."

He gave her no answer. Kahoko felt her heart in pain. This was what she deserved for being such a stupid girl, drowning into thoughts of first love. She was too busy thinking about her feelings towards Tsuchiura. She even forgot about her lesson with Tsukimori. To think that Tsukimori had offered himself to tutor her... _She was so stupid._

Tsukimori sighed. Then he stole a glance to Kahoko from the corner of his eyes. Kahoko was busy staring at the floor. She muttered her apologise again and again, in a really soft tone. He felt something heavy in his heart. But, his anger was greater, he never ever forgave anyone who disgraced music. He never forgave anyone who slackened off practice.

_But... She was someone who taught him about enjoying music._

"Hino, I'm not in the mood for tutoring you right now. If you don't mind, we'll have another practice tomorrow. Make sure you're not late," he said as he left the practice room, not even bother to see Kahoko's face. He was too afraid. Too afraid of feeling something unusual if he saw her watery eyes. And he never ever wanted such emotions to distract him; they always got in the way of rational thinking.

Kahoko's eyes bored the door. She was speechless, knowing that Tsukimori would never forgive such an attitude towards music. And yet, he still offered his times tomorrow. She pulled herself together, and then ran to the practice room's door. She could see his back far in the end of the hallway. She gathered her courage, and shouted.

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun!"

He was surprised to hear her shout and turned his head to see her. She was there, bowing at him to show her gratitude, and then she raised her head, sending him the biggest smile she could do.

He was startled.

Not because of her loud voice, not because of her deep bow, but... because of her smile.

A sweet smile, with pinkish colours plastered on her cheeks. It had been a long time since he saw her smile that big at him. It was when he walked her home after practice. And now... She was able to daze him once again with her smile.

Kahoko kept smiling to Tsukimori. She couldn't see his expression clearly because of her watery eyes, but she was grateful enough for knowing that Tsukimori turned his face to see her. Even only for a second. A very short time, before he turned his back to her again, and disappeared from her sight.

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun," she whispered.

* * *

"Now, Kaho-chan, what are you doing in here?" Hihara patted Kahoko's shoulder and sent her a big grin.

"Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai!" Kahoko smiled to her two senpais.

"You're not practicing with Tsukimori-kun?" Yunoki smiled as he sent his eyes to search for Tsukimori's presence. "But he would never be in a place like this, I assumed. Why are you here at the soccer field?" Yunoki switched his eyes to Kahoko again as he knew that Kahoko was not going to practice here.

"Well, I'm...," Kahoko peeked to the green haired boy who was running for a ball. "I just wonder if I could..."

"So you want to go home with Tsuchiura-kun?" Yunoki followed Kahoko's eyes, staring at Tsuchiura. He touched his chin and shifted his eyes to gaze at Kahoko again. _So am I missing things? Two days ago she was busy with her thoughts to Tsukimori's leaving, and now she..._

Kahoko blushed. She could feel his face was hot and she couldn't do anything to cover her flushing face.

"Eh? Why do you want to go home with Tsuchiura? We'll walk you home if you want to, Kaho-chan!" Hihara grinned as he pointed his index finger to his nose.

"Ah, no, Hihara-senpai, I'm fine!" Kahoko shook her head immediately. Still unable to overcome her blush.

"Aah... Well, alright then, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you!" Hihara's face was sad, but then he replaced his expression again with his big grin.

"Now, now, Hihara, just let her be with Tsuchiura-kun...," Yunoki hung his words as he stole a glance at Kahoko naughtily, causing Kahoko to blush even more. "I will ride you home," Yunoki continued as he then chuckled, facing the no-clued-Hihara.

"Well, okay then!" Hihara nodded. "See you tomorrow, Kaho-chan!" he waved at Kahoko as he and Yunoki walked towards the school gate, leaving Kahoko behind.

"See you tomorrow, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai!" Kahoko waved to her two senpai. She kept staring at the two until they went inside Yunoki's car.

_I wonder if my feeling is that readable?_ She blushed again, remembering how Yunoki acted just now. Yunoki was really mature for his age. Despite the fact that he was a bipolar, he was still a great observer. He was the one who made her realize her feelings towards Tsukimori.

Suddenly, she felt her heart in pain, thinking about what she had done to Tsukimori. _I'm such a shameless...._He was really important to her, and yet, she forgot about him... Too busy thinking about Tsuchiura... The one she treasured the most, and the one whom she probably fell in love with.

She stared at the dearly green haired boy on the field. He was running, jumping, and running again, pursuing the round shaped thing on the ground. His eyes were sharp when he released his best shot to the goalpost. His eyes were widened and full of joy when he was able to score. His eyes were narrowed when he was tackled by one of his team mates. His eyes were beautifully shone with light brown colours, with a hint of green. And Kahoko couldn't help but thought... _It would be beautiful if I could see my reflection in his eyes..._

"Hino?"

Kahoko jerked out of her dream. She snapped her head to the voice's source, and there he was. Glancing at her with his beautiful, admiring eyes. He wiped his sweat with a small, black towel. He looked so exhausted, yet fresh red colours were plastered on his cheeks. His lips were forming a smile.

"Tsu...Tsuchiura-kun...," Kahoko gasped. She still couldn't pull herself from her dreamy state. _Am I imagining things? Why, Why does he look so..._

"Hino what're you doing here?" her thought was cut by his words.

Kahoko blushed as she scolded herself for thinking unnecessary things. Her heart was throbbing so fast, making her so hard to breath. She pulled her sleeping-in-the-bottom-of-her-heart-courage. _Great, where's my courage when I need them?_ She found it really difficult to face Tsuchiura since she had already known that she treasured him so much. But still, she couldn't help to wonder why she didn't feel the same when she faced Tsukimori, _even when she realized that he was important to her_.

"Hino?" Tsuchiura raised his eyebrows, walking towards Kahoko. "Are you sick? You look so red," he raised his hand and placed it on Kahoko's forehead.

_OH GOD! I could die from a heart attack!!! _Kahoko froze as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that his hand was touching her forehead, caressing her head and patted it in the end.

"No fever, but still strange," he said finally, observing Kahoko's face. Kahoko stuttered as she felt her heart sank into a deep trouble. Trouble for beating too fast. "I- I'm not sick, Tsuchiura-Kun," she finally could say something to him.

"I see, but... Oh well, what are you doing in here, then? Don't you have a lesson with Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked her as he looked around, only to find Tsukimori walked towards him and Hino.

"Well, now he's coming. Speaking of the devil, tsk," Tsuchiura scratched his head as he sent Kahoko an awkward smile.

Kahoko turned to face Tsukimori. He was so calm, expressionless like usual. He didn't look like he was angry with her from the incident before. He carried his bag and a blue violin case in his hands. His uniform was as neat as usual, he never ever looked messy even when the class had already ended for quite long time ago.

His eyes focused on her, without even bother to switch them to the green haired boy. When he finally arrived to her side, he opened his bag and took something from it.

Kahoko's eyes widened when she saw what he gave her. It was her music script. "Ah, I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun... Did you find it in the practice room?"

Tsukimori nodded. "Yes, I found it in the room beside the room we occupied before."

Kahoko remembered, that was the room she used when she practiced before Mio and Nao came. She should have left it there. As clumsy as ever...

"Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun," She smiled and took the script from Tsukimori's hand.

Tsukimori cocked his head to see the other man, only for being replied by a glare.

"What?" Tsuchiura glared as he showed his annoyed expression to Tsukimori.

"Nothing," Tsukimori replied as he then switched his stare to Kahoko again. Kahoko's orbs pierced at him too, curious to know what the violin genius would do.

"Actually, I want to..." Tsukimori hung his words.

"Yes, what is it, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko smiled at Tsukimori. She could see her reflection in his golden eyes. She felt really comfortable, yet, she felt her soul was sucked into his eyes. So deep, so calm, so beautiful. She felt her throbbing hearts were stopped gradually, being sucked into the calmness his eyes sent to her. Those were the eyes of her most important person.

Tsukimori hesitated to say what he wanted to say. He threw his face again, staring at the soccer field. He didn't want to see her face. He didn't know why, but he was pretty sure that he didn't want to face her.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko's face became worried. For a moment she felt so calm, so secure, seeing his deep golden eyes. But now, she was afraid that her tutor was still mad at her. For forgetting the lesson and for being such a clumsy girl, leaving her precious music script in the practice room.

But when she took a closer look at his face, she could see small and nearly transparent pink colours plastered on his pale cheeks. But that was just for a second. A very short time. Kahoko thought that maybe she was only imagining things.

Tsukimori still didn't want to see her, nor did he want to see the green haired pianist. He placed his eyes anywhere but those two. He opened his lips after a long silence.

"Hino, I want to..."

* * *

**(To be Continued)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think about the story?**

** I need your reviews so that I could know what you think about this story. **

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. I need them to encourage me in updating.**

**REVIEW! XD  
**


	2. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

**Since the 1st chapter and the 2nd chapter were too short, so I decided to join them as one chapter. And the chapter's title is Her Feelings.**

**Please continue to read this story. Chapter 2 is waiting for you in the next page ;)**

**Cheers!!**

* * *


	3. Someone Else

**

* * *

**

Finally, an update!! ^^

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro is Koei's, not mine.**

**Thanks a lot to my great Beta Reader, annalisemarie99!!**

**And thanks for all of you for giving your reviews ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Someone Else**

Tsukimori still didn't want to see her, nor did he want to see the green haired pianist. He placed his eyes anywhere but those two. He opened his lips after a long silence.

"Hino, I want to..."

"...Apologize," He continued.

Kahoko kept silent. She didn't understand what Tsukimori meant. Why should he apologize? She was the one who supposed to apologize. She was the one who forgot his tutoring lesson and left her precious music script in the practice room.

Tsuchiura twitched his eyebrows. He couldn't understand the situation clearly, but now he knew that Tsukimori was the one who made Kahoko's eyes swollen. He had observed Kahoko's face before, and he knew that beside her flushed face, her eyes were swollen too.

"I just want to say that," Tsukimori faced Kahoko. He stared at her eyes for a moment, before he turned his back to her.

"Now, please excuse me," he said and began to walk.

"No, Tsukimori-ku—" Kahoko tried to stop Tsukimori.

"Hey, can I have a minute with you?" Tsuchiura grabbed Tsukimori's arm. His eyes were full of anger. He then looked at Kahoko with an 'excuse us' look.

Kahoko didn't react for a while. She needed a half minute to understand the situation, and she could merely nod after that. She walked to the nearest bench and sat there to wait until the two of boys finished their talk.

Tsuchiura dragged Tsukimori to the other side of the soccer field.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsukimori said harshly, pulling his arm from Tsuchiura's grip. He couldn't understand what the short tempered pianist would do to him.

"What do I think I'm doing? Can you just ask yourself?!" Tsuchiura glared at him as he fisted his hands beside his body. He tried hard to not punch the violinist in the face.

"What do you mean? I really don't have time to do this—"

Tsuchiura pulled Tsukimori's collar, cutting his words and crashing his back to a tree.

Tsukimori was surprised from his sudden attack, but as he usually did, he only glared at Tsuchiura, and did not even try to get him to release his collar. Tsuchiura's strength was greater than his, he was aware of that. He wouldn't do something useless.

"Now, explain to me why did you make Hino cry?" Tsuchiura said in a low, angry tone.

Tsukimori's eyes were widened for a bit. But then he continued to glare at the green haired boy, not giving any answer to him.

Tsuchiura glared back at Tsukimori for a while, before he finally released his collar in a rude manner.

"Tsk!" Tsuchiura threw his face from Tsukimori and backed up from him. He felt really irritated to the violinist's silent therapy.

"You're always like that," He finally said to Tsukimori.

"What do you mean?" Tsukimori frowned as he fixed his shirt.

"You always hurt her. You hid your leaving without even realizing why you did that to her. You turn her down everytime, and now you made her cry. Just when I thought that you finally have a good side," Tsuchiura said, without turning his face to Tsukimori.

Tsukimori stayed in his silence. _Was he really that rude to her?_

"Tsukimori," Tsuchiura faced him as he walked closer to the violinist.

"What? If it's about why I didn't tell her about my leaving before, I've told you that, _'that'_ wasn't necessary," Tsukimori's eyes landed to Tsuchiura's, an irritated look on his face.

"But you told her," Tsuchiura stare back at him.

"Yes," Tsukimori replied shortly, switching his eyes to the soccer field.

"And I thought you've already known about your feeling," Tsuchiura continued.

Tsukimori frowned, hearing Tsuchiura's words. He switched his stare to the pianist again.

"My _feeling_?"

Tsuchiura glared at the violinist, "You haven't got it? I can't believe there's such a person like you in this world!"

"What do you mean?! I don't even know what are you talking about!" Tsukimori felt his patience had reached its limit. He couldn't believe what the green haired boy just said to him. Who was he anyway, saying those things to him?

Tsuchiura sighed.

"I like Hino. No, I love her,"

Tsukimori felt his heart twitched for a while.

"You've said about that before. Why don't you say it to Hino? I'm not her parents or—"

"Are you _**seriously**_ telling me to confess to Hino?" Tsuchiura's eyes were narrowed. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Of course. It's none of my business anyway," Tsukimori replied with his usual tone. Flat, and emotionless. He didn't know why he felt his heart twitch. But he knew one thing clearly. The green haired boy was trying to make him confused. But emotional feeling like that was forbidden to him.

Tsuchiura sighed again, and started to walk away from Tsukimori. "Just don't regret it later."

Tsukimori stared at him in confusion.

What did he mean?

He continued to stare at Tsuchiura's retreating back. His mind was a complete mess.

Why did his heart twitch? And why _should_ he regret?

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Kahoko's watery eyes flashed in his mind. She was still the same, like when he made her cried before the third selection. She had easily forgotten what he had done to her. Now, she already forgot what he did to her, again.

'I made her cry _**again**_,' He thought.

When he found Kahoko's music script in the practice room, he realized that Kahoko had practiced hard before the tutoring lesson started. He suddenly felt guilty for saying that she didn't want to improve her skill seriously.

He covered his eyes with his hand_. What had I done?_

Tsuchiura's words were playing in his ears.

_Just don't regret it later........._

* * *

"Sorry, did I make you waiting too long?"

Kahoko stood up as she sent Tsuchiura a huge smile. "No, it's okay. What did you two talk about?"

Tsuchiura scratched his head, "Nothing, just... a little boy talk."

"Really?" Kahoko raised her eyebrows.

"What? You want to be a boy too? Well, you look like one already, just need more muscles," Tsuchiura laughed.

"Hey, that was rude, you know!" Kahoko punched his chest as she laughed too.

"Hey, stop it, I was just kidding!" Tsuchiura stopped her punch by holding her hand.

Kahoko suddenly stopped as she felt her hand was held by Tsuchiura. She felt her heart beating fast again. _His big hand was on hers!_

"No, you don't look like boys at all," Tsuchiura giggled as he patted Kahoko's head, and released her hand. "Now, could you wait for me a little bit more? I need to change my clothes and pack my things. I'll walk you home."

"O-Of course," Kahoko nodded. She felt her heart flew to heaven.

Tsuchiura made his walk towards the boy's changing room. Kahoko sat again on the bench, waiting happily to the soccer boy. She smiled as she held her hand, the one that Tsuchiura held before.

_Hino, I want to... Apologize._

Kahoko's smile vanished. Her mind was sent to the blue haired violinist's words.

Why did... He apologized to her…?

"Kaho-senpai..."

Kahoko jerked out of her musing. She snapped her head to look at the angelic kouhai. "Shimizu-Kun!"

Shimizu merely nodded as he sat beside Kahoko. His face was the same as usual, sleepy.

"What are you doing, Shimizu-kun? You're not going home?" Kahoko smiled.

Shimizu shook his head lightly. "I was sleeping at the rooftop...."

"Ahahaha.. Well, you shouldn't do that, you'll catch a cold," Kahoko sweatdropped.

Shimizu didn't answer her, he only stare at the soccer field, as he yawned and yawned again.

"Err… Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko smiled at him, a questioning glance in her eyes. She never understood anything about her sleepy kouhai.

"I want to hear Kaho-senpai's music…," Shimizu turned his head to Kahoko.

"Eeh?" Kahoko blushed.

"I dreamt about Kaho-senpai's music… It was heartwarming… and I found the music that I've been looking for in Kaho-senpai's Music…"

Kahoko dazed as she felt her heart throbbing fast. _He likes my music??_

"Bu-But, Shimizu-Kun… My music sounds horrible…," Kahoko couldn't overcome her shyness.

"Yes it does."

Kahoko sweat dropped again. He praised her and then he turned her down. He always liked this, saying everything in his mind frankly.

"But like I've told you before, senpai… I don't dislike your music," Shimizu smiled sweetly. He stared at Kahoko's eyes, sending her the warmth feeling he felt inside his heart.

Kahoko blushed again. "Tha-thank you…"

"It's nothing… Aaah…," Shimizu looked like he just remembered something.

"What is it, Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko asked as she felt curious.

"I remembered… The girl that Kaho-senpai asked me before… The one that played a duet in the camp selection with Tsukimori-senpai…."

Kahoko suddenly felt something heavy in her heart. _The genius girl…_

Her mind flew back to the selection camp.... A camp where only selected students from every music school in Japan gathered to study from foreign instructors. And from Seisou, there were only two students selected, they were Tsukimori and Shimizu. And Kahoko was also there, doing all of the chores together with Tsuchiura and Kaji, because of they were caught for coming without permission...

* * *

"Hurry up! Seisou's Tsukimori and Fujijo's Miyaji's session is about to start!" A boy suddenly said as he ran with his friend.

"Yeah...," Answered the other boy.

Kahoko ears were perked up. _Tsukimori-Kun...?_

"Those two are really amazing!!! I've never heard anything like that!" The boy said again as the two of them dissapeared from Kahoko's sight.

_Session?_

Kahoko felt really curious as she heard about Tsukimori and another mysterious student. She knew that Tsukimori was really amazing indeed, but who was the other person?

She walked to the classroom where the music was heard. When she finally reached the room, she stared at the two violinists through the window. She was startled. She couldn't move at all, seeing how the two of them - Tsukimori and Miyaji from Fujijo - produced the magical music together. That was... Something that Kahoko couldn't describe at all..., as she felt her mind started to be blank...

She could only felt... that she wanted to be with him once more...

In the concour...

_'Once more, I want to return to those times.....'_

_

* * *

_

"I think I saw her before I saw Kaho-senpai…," Shimizu continued on.

Kahoko's eyes were widened as her mind came back to the reality.

"Where did you see her, Shimizu-kun? Did she… come for Tsukimori-Kun…?

Shimizu shook his head very slowly. "I don't know, senpai… She was standing in front of the gate… She must be waiting for someone…"

"Ah…," That was the only word came out from her lips.

_She must be looking for Tsukimori. She wasn't looking for Shimizu, then her only acquaintance left in Seisou, must be Tsukimori. Like when she came a couple days ago…_

Kahoko eyes were saddened. She remembered the time when he told her, that the things 'that girl' wanted to tell him, was none of her business.

* * *

"Tsukimori-Kun?"

Kahoko turned her head to the voice. She was walking with Tsukimori in the hallway. They were about to start the tutoring lesson.

"This is Tsukimori-Kun, after all," said the girl with a cheerful smile.

"Miyaji...San?" Tsukimori stared at the girl.

"I am here to meet Tsukimori-Kun!" Miyaji said as she walked closer to Tsukimori. "Though that's what I want to say," She continued.

"I am here because I have business with a teacher whom took care of me when I was under hospitality of Seisou Gakuen. I was thinking if I will be able to meet Tsukimori-Kun, but looks like I can."

Miyaji touched Tsukimori shoulder as she smiled and kept on asking many questions to him. She didn't seem to notice Kahoko's presence, even though they had met before in the selection camp.

Kahoko couldn't take his eyes from Miyaji. She could remember... That the girl was the genius girl from the selection camp...

"You're going home?" Miyaji suddenly asked Tsukimori. "If so, would you mind if I come along? There's something I want to talk to you about study abroa--"

"**Hino!**" Tsukimori suddenly shouted as he cut Miyaji's words.

Kahoko surprised and quickly switched her gaze towards Tsukimori. "Huh?"

"...Sorry. But may I go home early today?" Tsukimori stared at Kahoko's eyes for a moment before he turned his head from her and swithed his stare to the floor.

"This is a conversasion that has nothing to do with you..."

Kahoko shocked as she felt her heart hurt.

_This is a conversasion that has nothing to do with you_...

Kahoko couldn't overcome his feeling as she started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Yeah... Alright," She quickly answered him and started to run from the two of them. She only wanted to go away from them, as far as she could...

And it was the day after he said that, Kahoko decided to ask for Tsukimori and Miyaji's relationships to Shimizu... Though Shimizu didn't know anything about them...

* * *

"Kaho-senpai, is there anything wrong…?" Shimizu turned to face Kahoko, causing her mind snapped back to the present time.

Kahoko smiled at him awkwardly. She shook her head slightly, as she stare at the beautiful eyes of her kouhai. "I want to be good at playing violin too."

Shimizu nodded. "I want to be good at playing cello too… I want to become Tsukimori-senpai…"

Kahoko giggled, "Shimizu-kun, Tsukimori-kun plays the violin, not the cello."

"Aah… ," Shimizu looked like he just realized about that.

Kahoko laughed and stood up in front of Shimizu. "Ne, Shimizu-kun, let's try hard! Don't let him take all of the credits," She winked.

Shimizu nodded as he smiled at Kahoko. "Yunoki-senpai too… I want to be like him."

Kahoko laughed, "No, you don't want to be like him… It's hard to live as Yunoki-Senpai, you know… With all of her fangirls."

"And add his grandmother," A voice made her gasp.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko surprised to his sudden interruption.

"Konnichiwa, senpai…," Shimizu stood up and bowed deeply to his senpai.

"Konnichiwa," Tsuchiura grinned to Shimizu. "What's wrong, Hino?" He asked.

"No, nothing. Yes… Yunoki-Senpai… It must be hard for him…," Kahoko nodded. She remembered how his strict grandmother ruled his life. _No wonder he became a bipolar…_

"Hmmm… But I'm sure if it's Yunoki-senpai, then he must be fine," Tsuchiura added.

The three of them stayed in silence afterwards. Kahoko looked sad as her mind flew to Yunoki. Tsuchiura couldn't say anything as he studied Kahoko's Face. And Shimizu looked like he didn't want to say anything, or he didn't know what to say.

"Let's go home, it's getting dark," Tsuchiura broke the silence and patted Kahoko's shoulder.

Kahoko startled as she quickly nodded and packed her things. "Yes, let's go home."

Shimizu bowed sleepily, "Well then, I will take my leave, senpai…"

"Take care, Shimizu-kun!" Kahoko smiled cheerfully.

Tsuchiura merely raised his hand to the sleepy boy. Shimizu nodded and started to walk away from them. After Kahoko finished packing her things, the two of them began to walk towards the gate. When they finally reached the gate, Kahoko sent her eyes around. She tried to find a particular girl.

"What's wrong, Hino?" Tsuchiura questioned.

Kahoko shook his head quickly as she didn't find the girl. "Nothing," She smiled.

_She must have been gone home with Tsukimori-Kun._

* * *

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Tsuchiura-Kun!"

"What is it? You're becoming weird," Tsuchiura smirked.

"What?! I was thanking you politely, you know!" Kahoko pouted.

"Well then, it's my pleasure," He smiled as he bowed to Kahoko, in a prince-like manner.

"Now it's you who's weird!" Kahoko laughed.

"Haha, I guess I could never be a prince," Tsuchiura smirked as he ruffled Kahoko's hair.

"A prince would never do that! I think Tsukimori-kun will be much better at acting as a prince." Kahoko pouted again.

Tsuchiura startled of the mentioning of Tsukimori's name.

"Tsuchiura-Kun?" Kahoko questioned as she saw something strange with his expression.

"Well, He was born as a prince," He answered with a small smile.

"Ah…," Kahoko smiled but she felt that there was something strange with Tsuchiura.

"Hino, what do you feel about Tsukimori?"

Kahoko surprised with the sudden question.

_What do I feel about Tsukimori-Kun?_

She remembered the time when she realized her feeling to Tsukimori. She remembered how his music had inspired her, and that he was her target. He was her future towards music. He was her most important person…

Tsuchiura felt tensed. When he asked her the same question before, she answered him quickly. She said that maybe she only admired him, or maybe she loved his music.

* * *

"Hino..."

Tsuchiura suddenly called her in the middle of their practice for the Counsel and PTA meeting. Kira Akihiko had summoned them to perform a duet in the meeting. And they decided to perform Etude Op. 10 No. 3 in E Major.

Kahoko didn't turned her head to Tsuchiura as her mind still busy with her lack of skill, even though Tsukimori had taught her.

"How should I put this..., you like it, don't you?" Tsuchiura stared at the piano's tuts. "The way Tsukimori plays his violin."

"Huh!?" Kahoko snapped her head to Tsuchiura as she felt surprised for his sudden question.

Tsuchiura stared at her eyes, waiting for her answer.

She felt her face was hot and she knew that she must be as red as tomatoes by now.

"Well... Yes...," She answered.

"Perhaps I like it... But maybe it's more of an admiration? Or maybe it's my goal to become something like him...."

Tsuchiura felt his heart twitched.

But he could feel a little bit of relieve as Kahoko said that maybe...

_She only admired him...._

* * *

He still remembered what she said that day.

He never ever forgot even a word. Since that day, he always thought that he had to pass Tsukimori's level, no matter what. Because that was the only thing he could do to win from the violin prodigy.

But now... Kahoko needed a quite long time to answer his question. His heart was throbbing hard as he thought for the worst possibility.

_Does it mean that she lov--_

"He's the most important person in my life," Kahoko cut his thought as she smiled widely at him.

Tsuchiura felt his heart was stabbed on hearing her words.

_So..._

_I was right about that…_

"But…"

Tsuchiura stared at her eyes, sadly.

"But..?" He asked. He switched his eyes to the ground, finding no more courages left in his heart.

Now he felt stupid that he asked her about her feelings towards Tsukimori. He shouldn't ask her about that. Not if it would make him so hurt.

"But, it's not that I feel something deeper to him…," Kahoko said as she hid her flushed face under her bangs. "There... There's someone…"

Tsuchiura snapped his head to face Kahoko, his eyes were widened in shock. _There's someone..?_

"I think... I have fallen in love with… someone…else," Kahoko's face blushed like crazy. She felt her heart was throbbing too fast, _too fast_ that she couldn't even stand for it anymore. When she finally felt her hands were shivered, she immediately turned her back to Tsuchiura, and ran to her door. She grabbed the door's knob as she took a deep breath, tried to calm her heart.

Tsuchiura couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. _Kahoko said that she was in love with someone else? She didn't fall to Tsukimori? And her flushing face… He never saw her like that before…_

"Tha-Thank you, Tsuchiura-Kun…," Kahoko said as she quickly opened the door and went inside her house. She closed the door and leaned her back at the door. She didn't see Tsuchiura's face for the last time. She just couldn't face him. Not after she said those embarrassing lines. She began to slid down to the floor, and folded her arms around her kneels.

"What should I do now…," She said.

* * *

Tsuchiura kept standing in front of her house. He was speechless. He never thought that Kahoko loves someone, other than Tsukimori. He always thought that Kahoko loves Tsukimori, his best and only rival. He even tried to improve his music skill, and wanted to participate in the upcoming concourse, because of Tsukimori. He didn't want to lose to the blue haired violinist. But now… Now that Kahoko said that she fell in love with someone else…

He didn't know what he should do now.

He had no clue, who was the person she talked about. And he had no clue how to compete with the guy.

_He only knew that he was broken hearted…_

He sighed.

He decided to walk home. His mind was messy. He really wanted to know, who was the person that Kahoko mentioned…

_Is he… Yunoki-Senpai?? Or Hihara-Senpai?? Or... Shimizu?? _He kept on guessing.

He shook his head. _No, it can't be that new guy… Kaji Aoi…_

The new transferred student, Kaji Aoi. He made a fuss with his kissing scene with Kahoko last time. He kissed her on her hand though, but still… He made all of Seisou's student knew that he was in love with Kahoko. He made those declarations of love every time a girl asked him out. Maybe there was no one didn't know about his feeling towards Kahoko in their school. Maybe except for the blue haired ice cube, he didn't even know Kaji Aoi's existence…

Tsuchiura felt his heart emptied. Now that she broke his heart, even before he was able to confess, he didn't know what should he do from now on.

"Guess we're both losing, Tsukimori."

He said as he closed his eyes, smiling sadly, as he felt something wet started to form in his eyes. The evening breeze tousled his hair, made him shiver as the temperature started to drop.

"Ryoutarou-kun..."

A voice called him.

He slowly opened his eyes, tried to focus his blurry eyes.

He was surprised to see the one who called him, standing in front of his house. He blinked his eyes, as he slowly approached his guest.

"You..."

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Please Read This :**

**I'm not planning to make this story focus on the triangle love story. There will be many, many things will happen. And for a little information, I'm still confused whether to put an 'angst' genre or 'hurt/comfort' genre. Because I have two plots of ending, one is an angst, and one is not. I will decide the ending later. I put the genre hurt/comfort for safety, and will change it later if necessary.**

**And please read my other story, 'Searching For You' & 'Concour's Cooking Class' when you have time ^^**

**Last but not least... please review if you want me to update faster! **

**HIT the button BELOW!**

**l l**

**l l**

**_l l_**

**\/**

* * *


	4. Screams

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to apologize to all of my readers.**

**I know I'm supposed to update Searching For You and Concour's Cooking Class first before I update this story. That is what I have promised to all of you.**

**But, I can't help it TT_TT.**

**The ideas kept on bugging me all day and it made my hand felt itchy to start updating this story. I'm really sorry for all of you who's waiting for Searching For You and Concour's Cooking's updates.**

**I promise I will update the stories ASAP TT_TT**

**I hope you can forgive me :)**

**And I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own La Corda d'Oro.**

**Thank You so much for annalisemarie99 who had beta read this story for me :)**

**And thank you for all of my readers, and all of the reviewers.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Screams**

Kahoko got up from her bed. It was five in the morning, and she couldn't even sleep for a minute. She was awake all night long, thinking what she had said to the green haired soccer boy. Everytime she recalled her own words, she turned red and began to scream under her pillow. She couldn't stand the embarassement.

She went to her bathroom to wash her face, and saw dark circles around her eyes. She sighed as she began to cover the dark circles with some powders. She had so much time before going to her school. It was still 5.30 am, and nobody in her house was awake at this hour. She decided to prepare breakfast for her family to kill her time. She couldn't cook as good as her mother, so she only cooked instant pancakes.

She was eating when her mother came downstairs and surprised to see her awake. "Kahoko! What makes you... wake up so early and prepare breakfast?"

"Morning, Mom,... I can't sleep," She smiled as she munched her pancakes.

"Morning, Dear. What's wrong with you? You usually sleep like a pig," She laughed as she turned on the television to see a morning drama.

Kahoko pouted as she stare at the television. "I don't like the drama."

"Why? It's good. Romantic and refreshing," Her mom said as she sat on the couch.

"The boy loves two girls at once. How can he loves the two of them? I mean, everybody supposed to love only one person." She frowned.

"Honey, love isn't that easy. Sometimes you fall to two persons, or more, but that's why love is complicated. You have to choose." Her mother chuckled.

"Hum... I can't understand. If he loves the two of them, doesn't it mean that he actually doesn't love them? Maybe he just admires them, or what?" Kahoko started playing with her hair.

"Yes, and he should to find out whom he loves the most," Her mother smiled. "Kahoko, are you falling in love?"

Kahoko startled. "Wha-?!"

Her mother laughed as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Kahoko, Dear... You're blushing."

Kahoko felt her face hot and she imediately got up from her seat and ran to her room to grab her bag and violin. She then ran to the door, wore her shoes as she hurriedly said goodbye to her mom. "I'm going, Mom!"

Her mother giggled as she realized that her youngest child was really falling in love right now.

* * *

Kahoko walked slowly and she finally reached the Seisou's gate. She was very early that day. Not much students had arrived in school. She suddenly stopped walking as her eyes caught a blue haired guy talking to a girl, in front of the gate.

"Tsukimori-Kun...?" She whispered to herself.

The girl was the one who played a duet with him in the selection camp. And she also the one who came yesterday. Miyaji from Fujijo High School.

Kahoko clenched her fists as she felt really curious to what the two of them talked about. Tsukimori didn't usually want to waste his time, talking in the front gate. But that was not only today Kahoko found something strange with Tsukimori. When she came to the selection camp, she met Tsukimori was together with the girl too. That was when she fell down and scattered the grass to the girl's dress.

* * *

"Lots of work, lots of work...," Kahoko sang as she carried two buckets of wild grass. She wasn't supposed to be in the selection camp since she wasn't the chosen student. But Kaji persuaded her to check on the selection camp, and there she came together with Tsuchiura too. They were caught by Kanazawa when they were peeping through the window. And now, they had to do all of the chores; cleaning the building, as their punishment.

"Woaah!"

Kahoko shouted as she tripped and fell to the ground. The buckets she was holding were scattered.

"Waaa!" A voice shouted.

Kahoko shot her head up to the voice. A girl wearing a feminine dress was standing in front of her.

"You got it on me!!" She said as she show her dress to Kahoko. Her dress was dirtied by the grass.

"No way! I'm really sorry, are you okay?!" Kahoko panicked as she quickly apologized.

"Yes, I'm fine, but... You should be more careful," She said a little bit angry.

"I'm soooo sorry," Kahoko quickly apologized again.

But she suddenly stopped her words as she felt shock from seeing a person behind the girl's back.

"Hino?!"

Kahoko couldn't take her eyes from the person. She was startled.

_Tsukimori-Kun?!_

Tsukimori walked closer to Kahoko. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

He studied Kahoko's appereance and realized that she looked messy and dirty. "And looking like that...," He continued, twitching his eyebrows.

Kahoko was speechless. She didn't expect him to see her in a state like that. She came to check on him, but she didn't expect him to see her wearing dirty clothes.

But the thing that made her frozen was...

That she never ever expected to see him walking together with a girl...

* * *

She still remembered that day, when for the first time in the selection camp, she felt inferior and also,... hurt.

_Tsukimori-Kun surely fall to a genius girl, just like her..._

She saw the girl waving to him, and walked away. She must be gone to her own school. Kahoko stayed in her place, staring at Tsukimori's figure. She couldn't even move a finger.

Tsukimori noticed her presence as he turned his head to see her.

"Hino, what're you doing?" He walked closer to her.

Kahoko startled as she quickly shook her head. "No, nothing! I just surprised to see you... in front of the gate with...her," She nearly whispered at the end of her sentence.

"Ah...," Tsukimori sent his eyes to the direction where Miyaji went.

"You're really getting along with her, Tsukimori-Kun," Kahoko faked a smile.

"Not really, well, if you'd excuse me, Hino. I have to do my morning practice." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Ye-yes, of course, let's meet later, Tsukimori-Kun!" Kahoko smiled nervously as she waved to him.

"Aah...," Tsukimori nodded and began to walk to the music building.

Kahoko sighed.

_Still the same old Tsukimori-Kun... Never ever want to waste his time._

Kahoko started to walk to the general education building, when she realized something.

_Then Miyaji must has an important matter with Tsukimori... If not, he wouldn't want to give her his time..._

Kahoko shook his head as she reminded herself to stay out from other people's business.

When she finally arrived at her class, she sent her eyes to the neighbour's class to search for a particular green haired pianist. She blushed when she suddenly remember what she said to him last night. Suddenly she gasped when a hand patted her shoulder.

"Morning, Hino-San," Said a low, and smooth voice.

"Ka-Kaji-Kun?!" Kahoko shot her head to the boy.

"What are you doing? Let's go inside," Kaji took her hand and escort her to her seat.

"Th-thank you, Kaji-Kun," She blushed as she still felt unused to Kaji's affections towards her.

"It's nothing," Kaji smiled. "Ne, Hino-San, do you have plans after school?"

Kahoko nodded, "I have practice with Tsukimori-Kun."

"I know it, but... I will wait for you." Kaji chuckled.

"Eh,.. okay then... What are we going to do?" Kahoko blushed again.

"There's an Ice cream store, I think you will like it," Kaji stared at her eyes softly.

"Ah.. Okay..." Kahoko lowered her head, tried to hide her flushing face.

And then the bell rang.

_Phew.. safe... , _She thought.

* * *

"You should to relax your shoulder more, Hino."

"Yes, Tsukimori-Kun," Kahoko said as she positioned herself again, and started to replay the song.

"Now, draw out more of your strength."

Kahoko continued to play as she tried to follow his instruction.

"More, Hino."

Kahoko nodded, without stopping her play.

"Yes, that's it."

Kahoko snapped her eyes widely. "I did it?!"

"Yes for now, but you still have many things to learn." Tsukimori didn't want to waste their time to celebrate Kahoko's small success.

"Humm... ," Kahoko pouted.

"What's that? Do you really want to be better?" Tsukimori raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I want, you don't have to say it again and again," Kahoko nearly shouted.

Tsukimori widened his eyes, and then turned her back to Kahoko. "Sorry about that."

Kahoko smiled and walked to Tsukimori's side. "I'm just kidding, Tsukimori-Kun."

Tsukimori stayed silent as he fixed his things.

Kahoko studied his face. He was absoultely handsome. Pale skin, perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips.. Those perfect things were graven beautifully in his face. His shooting hairs were flowing by the wind.

_It's not fair.. Why is in this world there's someone as perfect as him, while I'm just an ordinary girl with nothing to proud about?_

Tsukimori switched his eyes to her, noticing her gaze on him. "What is it, Hino?"

Kahoko blushed as she lowered her head, realizing that she had stared at him intensely.

"It's getting dark, I will walk you home," Tsukimori sighed then he grabbed his violin case and his bag.

"Ah, you don't have to, Tsukimori-Kun!" Kahoko shook her head imediately. "Kaji-Kun is waiting for me."

Tsukimori frowned. "Kaji-Kun? Who is that?"

"Eh?! You really don't know him?!" Kahoko said half surprised, half shouting.

"Why should I know him?" Tsukimori raised his eyebrows.

Kahoko sweatdropped. "Uhm... Because he was in the selection camp too... We were together with Tsuchiura-Kun."

Tsukimori placed his hand in his chin. He thought for a while, frowning.

"I don't know him," He said, finally.

Kahoko sweatdropped again, "Ha..ha.. You were only looking at Tsuchiura-Kun that day... When you played together in the last day."

She stared at the floor softly, as her thought when to that day.. The last day of the selection camp.

* * *

"There you are! The concert is almost over!" Kahoko yelled as she finally found Tsuchiura. He was reading a music script in the library.

"What?!" Tsuchiura surprised as he finally remembered the time. That day was the last day of the selection camp. And that day was also the day when all of the selected students performed a piece in front of everyone.

"I'm coming now!" He shouted as he ran side by side with Kahoko. He brought the music script with him because of he had not finished reading it. The script was the music that Tsukimori played during the second selection of concour. The music that Kahoko thought as something really amazing, beyond her level, as if Tsukimori was from an another world.

When they finally reached the room where the concert was arranged, loud applauses were heard.

"Wow. As you'd expect from him...," Said a student.

"He's so good...," Said another, between the applauses.

Tsukimori had just already finished playing his piece. He still on his playing position as he noticed that Kahoko and Tsuchiura had just arrived.

"No way! Tsukimori already finished?!" Kahoko asked Kaji as she felt really dissapointed.

"My bad, Hino," Tsuchira apologized.

"Hino-San, Tsuchiura-Kun!" Kaji smiled.

"Kaji-Kun, how was Tsukimori-Kun's performance?" Kahoko asked.

"The best!!!" Kaji yelled enthusiastically.

Kahoko stared at Tsukimori as she agreed to Kaji's statement silently.

_Tsukimori-Kun is really amazing after all..._

"Tsukimori-Kun!" Miyaji approached Tsukimori. "That was so good. I'd really like to hear another piece."

"Well done Len, you should play another one. I want an encore," The instructor said in Germany.

"One more??" Tsukimori raised his eyebrows.

"Ah! I can't do another accompaniment! I don't know them!" The accompanist stood up as he felt fear to accompany Tsukimori once more. He felt intimidated by Tsukimori's amazing skill after all.

"He's playing again?" Kahoko surprised but also felt happy as she could hear Tsukimori's playing.

"Yup. He got an encore, pretty amazing, huh?" Kaji answered with an awe face.

Tsukimori stared at Tsuchiura.

"You can do it, right? Tsuchiura."

And his sudden challenge made Tsuchiura shocked. But Tsuchiura realized, that if he could play the piece... The piece that Kahoko thought as something really difficult, he could show to her that Tsukimori wasn't a person from another world. He could show to her that if she tried, she could also become the part of the music world...

And they played the piece...

_Scherzo Tarantella..._

* * *

"Not really, I also saw you," Tsukimori said.

Kahoko surprised as her mind snapped back to reality.

_What? _Kahoko blushed.

_What did he say? _

_He said he saw me... _

_What does it mean..?_

"Hino...?" Tsukimori frowned.

"A-ahm, nothing," She shook her head.

"Well then, let's go," Tsukimori walked to the door.

"Ah- okay," Kahoko ran after him as she quickly grab her violin and her bag.

They walked together to the gate without talking. Kahoko was getting used to the silence. She used to feel awkward before, but now, she felt peaceful. Tsukimori's silence had lead her to a calm and peaceful world.

They passed the soccer field, causing Kahoko suddenly remembered that she didn't see Tsuchiura all that day. She stared at the soccer field and noticed that Tsuchiura didn't show up in the field too.

_Where is he? Is he sick? _Kahoko thought as she started to feel worried about her loved one.

They reached the gate and found Kaji was waiting for Kahoko in front of the gate, surrounded with some girls.

"Hino-San!" Kaji cheerfully yelled and released himself from the girls. Kahoko only smiled as she saw the girls were glaring at her.

"Ah, Tsukimori-Kun too!" Kaji smiled at Tsukimori as he walked closer.

Tsukimori frowned. "Do I know you?"

"Eh?" Kaji stared at him in confusion.

"Ah, Tsukimori-Kun, this is... Kaji-Kun," Kahoko quickly interrupted between them, sweatdropped to Tsukimori's reaction.

Tsukimori only stared at him, not saying a single word.

Kaji chuckled as he smiled sweetly to Tsukimori. "I thought we have met before. I'm Kaji Aoi."

"I'm Tsukimori Len," He said shortly.

"I know you, you're really a great violinist." Kaji clapped his hand cheerfully.

"No need to compliment me." Tsukimori frowned.

Kaji only stared at him, lost at words. Kahoko quickly interrupted again, she felt a bad thing will happen if she didn't.

"Umn, let's go, Kaji-Kun!" She said as she smiled to Kaji, and turned her head to Tsukimori. "Tsukimori-Kun, care to join us?"

Kaji's eyes were widened a bit, as he felt a bit dissapointment. He wanted to be alone with Kahoko, but Kahoko asked Tsukimori to join them.

"Sorry, but I really don't have time. I'm busy," Tsukimori stared at Kahoko.

Kahoko smile was vanished. "Too bad... But we can walk together, can't we?"

Tsukimori stayed silent for a while and studied Kahoko's sad expression.

"Alright," He answered.

"That's great! Then, let's go, Kaji-Kun, Tsukimori-Kun!" She ran forward as she waved to the two boys.

Kaji sighed as his plan was a half failure. But Tsukimori wouldn't go with them to the ice cream store. The thought made him turned happy again. Tsukimori kept silent as he stepped faster, tried to catch up with the running Kahoko.

The three of them were chatting along the way, or we should to say, the two of them, since Tsukimori didn't say a word at all.

Kahoko felt a little bit curious about what Tsuchiura was doing that day. Why didn't he go to school? She looked into Tsukimori's eyes unconciously to search for calmness. She wanted to calm her worried mind.

They finally arrived at the intersection, where Tsukimori should take a different path with Kaji and Kahoko. Kahoko smiled as she wanted to wave to Tsukimori. But when her eyes caught a familiar figures, she suddenly stopped her smile.

The two familiar figures were hugging at the other side of the road.

Kahoko couldn't move her body at all. She felt her entire body was freezing.

"Hino? What's wrong?" Tsukimori walked closer to her. He noticed Kahoko's eyes were widened and her hands were shivering. He switched his eyes to where she stared at.

_Tsuchiura was hugging his ex-girlfriend, Sakimoto Mizue._

Hino felt her heart was beating too fast and her tears started to form. Tsukimori turned his head to Kahoko as he realized what the red haired girl felt towards Tsuchiura.

"Hino..."

Kaji stayed silent and studied the couple. Sakimoto Mizue was crying in Tsuchiura's embrace. She looked so down. And Tsuchiura too, looked so tired, as if the two of them didn't sleep all night. And then an older man appeared from their back and started to pull Sakimoto from Tsuchiura's embrace. Sakimoto was shouting and crying, trying to release her hand from the older man's hand. And the upcoming event felt like a slow motion for Kahoko.

Sakimoto succeded to release her hand from the older man, and started to ran accross the road. That's when a car suddenly appeared from the other intersection and she couldn't even try to save herself from her position. She was going to be crashed by the car. Tsuchiura shouted as he ran and pushed Sakimoto as hard as he could, getting his body crashed by the car and thrown to the pathway hardly.

Kahoko couldn't believe what she just saw.

That was _only_ 10 seconds.

But she could see it clearly...

She could see his body thrown to the pathway hardly... and... She could see...

_**His blood**_...

* * *

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

She screamed as she started to run. But two hands grabbed her waist and turned her body to back the scenery.

Tsukimori hugged her tightly and pushed her head to his embrace. "Don't look, Hino," He said in a low tone, as Kahoko tried to get away from his embrace.

"No, let me go, let me go!!!" Kahoko struggled and she tried to hit Tsukimori's chest, only for being hugged tighter by him.

"Let.. me.. go...," Her voice started to weaken as she stopped pounding him and began to clutch his shirt tightly, crying...

Kaji ran to Tsuchiura's body and yelled to the older man to get help for Tsuchiura. He held Tsuchiura's body and tried to stop his blood. He shouted to Sakimoto to get up from the road, or else, she would get hit by another car.

Tsukimori kept his eyes widened to the bloody scene, as he continued to whisper words to Kahoko's ears.

"It's alright... Hino. It's alright..."

Kahoko kept her tears rolled down as she began to scream again.

That night, was her worst nightmare...

Where her screams were heard by the entire road... Ripping apart the evening breeze.... And made the bloody scene stayed in her mind....

_**Forever....**_

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Please Read This:**

**I'm really sorry once again :)**

**I promise you, I will update Searching For You and Concour's Cooking Class after this.**

**Oh, and I've changed the genre. I have decided that between the two plots I have in my mind, I choose the tragedy/angsty one.**

**Hope you like the story. Please tell me what do you think about this chapter, okay?**

**Thank you ^^**

**Please HIT the button BELOW**

**l l**

**l l**

**_l l_**

**\/**


	5. Dying

**HI ^0^! **

**Before reading the chapter below, please take a look at this too!**

**If you have time, please read and review my other stories too.**

**I put so much effort to write them :D**

**A SPECIAL DAY** (Romance/Friendship) ~Complete (One-Shot)~

Summary: Today is a very special day to everyone in this world. Follow Kahoko's journey in this very special day with every boy including Hihara, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Yunoki, Shimizu, and Kaji. What special day is it?

**-**

**END OF WALTZ** (Angst/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: At Len's peak of career, he lost his ability as a violinist. The only thing he had left was his lover Kahoko, and his ex-enemy Ryoutaro. But the waltz that night changed everything... -Not a One-Shot anymore. Len X Kaho X Ryoutaro. Adult Theme**-**

**-**

**COUNTLESS NIGHTMARES** (Horror/Suspense) ~On Going~

Summary: All Corda boys and girls were going to a trip. But when they realized that they were lost, there was no turning back. The blood, the screams, the house, the village...and their nightmares... -HORROR/SUSPENSE with romance of Kaho X All boys-

**-**

**FROM DUSK UNTIL DAWN **(Drama/Humor/Friendship/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: Suddenly, Lili casts his spell to make Len and Ryoutaro stuck to each other's bodies. What will happen? DISASTER. The forever enemies have to spend their time together. Fighting, snapping, and knowing each other more, including their feelings to Kahoko. In the end, will they understand the meaning of peace? Can they manage to confess their feelings to their crush, Hino Kahoko?

-

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO **(Drama/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: "Len, I'm having Ryoutaro's child." The short sentence from Kahoko's lips is enough to ruin everything in their life. Love, friendship, and future. As they fall into the deepest despair, what do you think love can do for the three of them?

-

**CONCOUR'S COOKING CLASS **(Humor/Parody) ~On Going~

Summary: Hamai Misa had an evil plan. She forced Len to attend a cooking class, together with the other concourse participants. Everybody knew that Len couldn't cook, but... How about Azuma, Kazuki, Ryoutarou, and Keiichi? What will happen? DISASTER... For sure.

-

**SEARCHING FOR YOU** (Humor/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: Hino became a GHOST? But, how about the violin romance? And why was Tsukimori sleeping on the floor, NAKED...? Something to do with the ghost, perhaps?

**Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

Thanks a lot to **annalisemarie99** for beta reading this story!!

Thanks also to **ThinE** who gave her time to make this story better. She's a great friend to discuss everything I need XD

**Note:** Oba-san: Auntie; Onee-san: Big sister

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dying**

"Hey, kid! Stay awake!" The doctor kept on shouting as he slapped Tsuchiura's cheeks a couple of times in the effort.

Tsuchiura couldn't feel his own body at all. His eyes were half opened, but he couldn't focus at anything surrounding him. Everything was blurry, and he felt like floating in the air. The voices around him echoed in his mind, but he couldn't get whom they belonged to. His mouth was slightly opened, letting the fresh crimson liquid escape to his cheek, and slide down to his neck. His lungs felt like burning, and he didn't know if he was breathing... or not.

But once, he felt like he heard her voice. Her angelic voice, which made him start to doubt his own mind. He might be really near to death, and that made him able to hear voices.

Her voice.

The ambulance's siren howled down the street. The sounds made Kahoko feel like deaf. People kept on coming to watch the accident, as if it was an interesting thing to watch. That was Tsuchiura's almost dead body, and he wasn't an interesting thing to watch. Why would everybody keep on coming, and chatting, and making a fuss, without even caring what exactly was happening to him, to her, to her heart?!

"Hino, look, you could go home if you want. You don't have to come with us to the hospital," Tsukimori whispered to her ears. He still buried her face and her body to his. He covered her right ear with a hand, which was holding the back of her head, while his other hand rubbed her back slowly. His lips placed themself right beside her left ear, whispering smooth words again and again, preventing her from hearing every awful sound in the street.

Kahoko shook her head, Tsukimori could feel it through the motion of her head on his chest.

"I will come... with... him..." Her voice was weak, cracking, and almost inaudible.

"Hino... He will survive," Tsukimori whispered. His eyes kept on switching his stare between the girl in his embrace, and the dying boy on the street. Emotion showed in his eyes everytime he switched his stare.

_Will he really survive?_

He, himself, was in a great doubt of it. He wanted so badly to run and approach the pianist, slap him like the doctor did, and threaten him to wake up.

But Kahoko needed him to sustain her, for her weak legs were already failing her.

He gritted his teeth, not wanting to let out any sound from his lips. Not now. Not when he had vapoured all of his nerves to make her, at least, more stable.

_He 'd better survive for her, or..._

He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace to her.

_Or I don't know what to do with her anymore..._

* * *

"Take this."

Sakimoto raised her pale face to see a cup of coffee offered to her by a large hand.

"...Thank you," She whispered, taking the coffee with her shaking hands.

"It's alright. Tsuchiura's a big boy. Won't be killed easily," Kaji smiled at her and sat beside her.

Sakimoto stared at the coffee in her hands and inhaled the sweet smell of it. Her tears began to escape from her eyes again as she started to speak.

"...This is my fault...," Her body started shaking.

Kaji stared at her softly, as if he had already expected her to said anything like that.

"Look, no one is at fault here. Just wait for a couple of hours, and the big soccer boy will come out from that door. No need to worry," Kaji pointed to the large operating room's door. "The doctors here are great."

Kaji smiled warily. Inside, he found it difficult to breathe. It was his hospital. Or perhaps, soon to be his hospital. He tried to calm the girl beside him, but actually, he was not sure about Tsuchiura's life. He looked so badly injured. Or at least, that was what he got when he held his body.

Kahoko weakly leaned her head to Tsukimori's shoulder. She was still clutching to his shirt, not willing to let him go anywhere. She sat on the hospital chairs, in front of the operating room, together with Tsukimori. She weakly switched her blank stare on the floor to Kaji in the opposite chairs. And she saw her, Sakimoto, who was crying with a shaken body. She stared at the two of them with no soul. She couldn't move her own body, as she felt hopeless and dead.

She knew that she had to do the 'girl to girl' job, encouraging Sakimoto. Because she was sure that Sakimoto will feel the guilt for the accident. She could understand about that. Her mind was pushing her to get strong and do a proper job to calm Sakimoto. But her body didn't obey her mind. The more she wanted to go to Sakimoto, the more her hands tightened the clutch on Tsukimori's shirt.

She switched her stare again to the older man in front of the operating room's door. He was standing there, folding his arms in front of his chest, and frowning. She could tell from his physical appearance that the man must love to work out. And his face was quite handsome for his age. She could guess that he might be in his late forties.

"Hino, do you want to drink something?" Tsukimori, who was closing his eyes and leaning his back to the chair before, slowly turned his head to face Kahoko. He raised his hand to hold Kahoko's hands on his shirt.

"I will buy a drink for you, stay here," Tsukimori said without waiting for her answer. Kahoko was still leaning on his shoulder, not turning her head up to see his face. Tsukimori grabbed Kahoko's hands and letting his shirt off from her grip. And that caused Kahoko to snap her head to him, and cried.

"No, no!! Tsukimori-kun! Stay here!" Kahoko shook her head, eyes widened in fear. She grabbed his shirt again quickly, not wanting him to go.

"Hino, I just want to buy a drink for you," Tsukimori sighed. He placed his hand to her arm.

Kahoko still stared at his deep golden eyes, biting her lower lip, and whispered. "Stay... with me..."

Tsukimori felt his heart ache. He clenched his right hand into a fist, while his left hand was still holding Kahoko's arm.

Seeing her to be this fragile... To be this perishable... Because of Tsuchiura's accident, was too much for him.

"...Alright, I will stay," He said, closing his eyes, and positioned his body to sit beside her again.

Kahoko leaned her head to his chest, not clutching to his shirt anymore, instead she placed her hands in his. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beats. The beats were in a regular rhythm, so calming, and so peaceful. She closed her eyes and felt her heart was trying to match his beats.

Tsukimori felt something hurt in his throat everytime he tried to swallow the liquid in his mouth. He felt uncomfortable, his breathe was heavy because of the sickness that was building up in his stomach.

_What kind of feeling is this?  
_  
He shook his head slowly. He really didn't like this feeling. He felt so insecure, so hurt, and so... scared of something he didn't know.

He bit his lower lip and glared to the operation room's door.

_Stupid Tsuchiura._

"What happened to my son?"

A woman's voice suddenly interrupted his brooding, bringing him back to life.

A middle aged woman, in her maroon shirt and beige pants, clung her arm to a girl. She stared deep into his eyes, showing great worries as her trembling lips were holding her heavy breathe.

Tsukimori stood up quickly, letting Kahoko's hands to fall on her tighs. "Tsuchiura-san?" Tsukimori asked politely.

She nodded and covered her mouth with her other hand, "Yes,..yes... What happened to that boy...?" She scarcely allowed her lips to burst the question.

"...It was an accident. But your son was trying to save a girl," Tsukimori gestured towards the girl who was abruptly slumped into a deep hole, right after she saw Tsuchiura's mother.

"Sakimoto Mizue...!" The girl beside Tsuchiura's mother gasped. She stared straightly to Sakimoto, whose head was now buried under her own arms, leaned to her tighs, crying hardly.

"Are you the boy's family?" The older man walked closer.

"Yes, I'm his mother, and this is his sister," Tsuchiura's mother nodded, followed by Tsuchiura's sister's eyes, switching from Sakimoto. "And you?"

"I'm Sakimoto Mizue's father," He said, offering his hand to the cracking woman in front of him.

"Your son saved my daughter. I can't thank you enough for that," He continued.

Tsuchiura's mother shook her head and covered her lips with her hands. "That boy... how about the car...?"

Sakimoto's father closed his eyes and whispered with almost savage shake of his head. "Too bad... We lost its police number..."

"Oh..."

Nothing more could come out from her lips.

Kahoko lifelessly watched everything in front of her. Tsukimori's uneasy expression, Tsuchiura's mother's tears, Tsuchiura's sister's pale face, and Sakimoto's father, who stood struck with guilt.

She wanted to stand and greet them, saying smooth words to make them feel better, just like what Tsukimori did to her the entire time. But she was frosted, as if she was watching everything from far, far away, and the world seemed to be in a blurred white. Nasal voices echoed in her ears, aridly fading into nothing but thin air.

"Hino, come on, I'll take you home," Tsukimori grabbed Kahoko's arm out of the blue, pulling her body to stand. He looked straightly to her swollen eyes, keeping his façade as calm as ever.

"No, why??" Kahoko shook her head and tried to pull her own arm from Tsukimori's grasp.

"I will take Sakimoto-san home too," Kaji stood and faced Sakimoto's father, "That's if you want to stay here longer."

"Yes, please, take her home. I will be here with Tsuchiura-san," He answered, glancing towards his daughter, who promptly shot her head to him and shouted.

"No, no, no! I'm with him until he comes out! I don't want to go home!"

Influenced by Sakimoto's shout, Kahoko gazed to Tsukimori, begging to let her be there. She shook her head weakly, opened her lips to say something, but nothing could be heard. She couldn't let her voice come out.

"Please, let me stay here...," Sakimoto covered her face in her palms, her words were followed by Kahoko's nod.

Tsukimori stiffened. He tightened his grab to Kahoko's arm, eyes piercing straight to her eyes.

"Stop acting like a child! There's nothing you can do here. Not even a finger you could help him by only being here and crying all night. Not even me could help him. We're not doctors!"

His eyes showed so much anger, and his voice was in a desperate tone, not eager to see nor hear anything more from her.

Kahoko was shaken up. She felt like she was slapped badly. Not by his hands, but by his words. His words, which were all right...

Sakimoto fell down to the floor, shocked by his piercing words. It felt like she was being slashed by a sharp knife. She covered her lips with her hands and let out the almost whispering sobs from them.

Tsukimori still eyed at the shivering Kahoko, who was holding her tears so hard, staring deep at him. His heavy breathing was hardly heard and from his steeled posture, others could barely saw the fact that he was, actually, shaking.

"I agree with Tsukimori-san," Kaji kneeled besides Sakimoto. "There's nothing we could do. So, it would be better if we could go home and take a rest."

"Hino-san, Sakimoto-san, I will inform you right after the surgery have finished. I will leave a message to the nurse," Kaji smiled softly.

"That's right, dear...," Tsuchiura's mother smiled weakly. "Thank you for worrying about my son... But you need to rest, Sakimoto, and...," She paused, glancing towards Kahoko.

"...Hino... Hino Kahoko...Ma'am...," She said it nearly inaudible.

"Hino...," She smiled, cupping her cheeks with her palms. "Be strong, he's a strong boy."

Kahoko nodded as her tears started to fall uncontrollably to Tsuchiura's mother's palms.

"Good," His mother smiled, and now walked towards the sobbing girl on the floor.

"Sakimoto, you have to be strong. That boy is fighting now. Please believe him, he won't let himself get hit by a car if he didn't have the confidence to live long," His mother said and knelt in front of Sakimoto Mizue.

"I'm... So sorry, Oba-san...," She sobbed.

"No, you don't have to say that," She ruffled Sakimoto's hair. "Smile, your life is a gift. And his life is worth to save you."

Sakimoto slightly nodded. She slowly wiped her tears, and tried hard to smile. "Thank you, Oba-san."

"Now, that's what girls are supposed to do. Smile," She chuckled. Even though her eyes showed her deep, and painful sadness.

"And the young men... Should walk them home," She shifted her eyes to Tsukimori and Kaji.

"Of course, Tsuchiura-san," Kaji took Sakimoto's hand and helped her to stand.

"Hino," Tsukimori, facing Kahoko and pulled her arm again, rather than answering Tsuchiura's mother.

"Yes... Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko smiled awkwardly, still fighting the urge to cry.

Tsukimori pressed his lips, letting her arm go, and quickly took all of his and Kahoko's belongings. "Let's go," He said sternly.

"Please take care of her," Sakimoto's father hastily said to Kaji, glancing to his own daughter.

"Yes, of--"

"No need to worry," Sakimoto cut Kaji's words.

"Sakimoto-san?" Kaji surprisedly faced Sakimoto. She was throwing her face from his father, hatred was signing in her eyes.

"Take care," Her father said for the last time, before he turned his back to her, walking towards the operating room's door again.

"Sakimoto-san...," Kaji eyed her, thinking that there must be something wrong with her. And it might explain what had happened this afternoon before Tsuchiura got hit by the car. But, he shouldn't interfere with other people's business.

"Shall we go?" He smiled after fixing his own thought.

Sakimoto nodded, and turned to face Tsuchiura s mother and sister. "Please excuse me, Oba-san, Onee-san."

The two said persons smiled and waved to her. Sakimoto took a peek for the last time before she totally backed them, a peek to the red haired girl and the blue haired boy. She curled her fists and hardly swallowed, sending an almost unseen smile to them, and immediately went out of the surgery area.

"Let's go, Hino," Tsukimori said without facing her. "Please excuse us, Tsuchiura-san."

"Of course, take care," Tsuchiura's mother smiled to him, and to the girl beside him.

Kahoko only nodded and forced a weak smile. Her mind was still a mess. No, it probably was not _still_ a mess, because the mess was added, much more than before.

She followed Tsukimori's steps in front of her, went out of the surgery area, and out of the hospital. Her eyes occasionally landed to the back of Tsukimori.

What was he thinking by now? Did she make him angry? Did she become a burden to him?

She really, really felt ashamed. Ashamed of herself, for acting like a child, and for giving him so much pressure to take care of her.

The night breeze helped her to calm her mind. She could control her own body by now, or at least, manage to produce a sound from her lips.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

"Hn?"

He didn't face her at all.

Kahoko lowered her head, entwined her fingers, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."

It was silent afterwards.

Tsukimori didn't answer her. He kept on walking, his back to her, with steady pace to make sure that their distance wasn't that far. Enough for him to keep her safe.

Kahoko felt her heart sink into deep aches. Tsuchiura was in his dying, and Tsukimori was angry to her. What could make everything worse than this?

Tsukimori pressed his lips harder, until they showed the bluish-white pale color. He was afraid. He was scared to say anything more to Kahoko. What if he said those harsh words again to her? And made her cry again, just like he already did many times to her?

He cursed himself for shouting at her. He knew she was really sad, and he knew that she must have... feelings for Tsuchiura. Again, he knew that he should understand her sadness, but... His heart couldn't accept that. And when he realized it, he was already shouting at her, showing his anger that even he wasn't sure it existed.

"Hino, we're here," He said after took a deep breath. He handed her belongings and with those icy eyes, stared at her as if he had no mercy to her.

But the truth was, he had no mercy to himself.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun," Hino quickly took her belongings, and bowed to him. She hid her face from him, and ran to her door in a flash. And that was when she let the sparkling wet drops fly and land to Tsukimori's cheek.

"...You're crying..."

He didn't ask, because it was a statement. He touched his wet cheek and saw the transparent liquid on his finger.

_She's crying, again, because of you._

He pathetically smiled bitterly to himself.

Kahoko was shaking, in front of her door. She grabbed the door's knob, and in a violent manner, shook her head without facing him.

"Sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I promise,... Tomorrow I will be able to smile again."

And she opened her door, to disappear behind it.

Tsukimori turned his body away from her door, soon after she went inside. He walked slowly in the beginning, and faster after that. Faster, faster, more and much faster, so that he could be home soon. He had to be home quickly and fix himself. Fix his mind, and his heart. Also, to punish himself for making her cry again. Talking and not talking, _he will always make her cry_.

* * *

Kahoko slumped herself to her bed. Her sister and mother were freaked out and asked her a train of questions. And she was forced to answer all of them, even though she was nearly fainting for being too sad all the time.

She buried her head under her pillow, and murmuring his name over and over again.

Tsuchiura's name.

_Please, please, please..._

She prayed silently, pouring all of her heart, thinking that everything will become impossible for her to continue with her life, if he... _If he died._

She quickly dispelled the thought away and started to cry.

_You__ ha__ve__ to live. For __me__. For __your__self. For __your__ family. And for that girl... Sakimoto Mizue. __You have__ to live. It's a must. It's a must for __you__._

And the knocks on the door jerked her back to life.

"...Come in," She promptly wiped her tears and sat on her bed.

"A phone call. From Kaji Aoi," Her sister went in to her room and offered the phone.

"Kaji-kun?!" Kahoko quickly stood up and ran to grab it from her sister's hand. It must be about him. About the surgery.

She tightened her grip to the phone and closed her eyes, setting her breathing to get ready for whatever the news Kaji will tell her.

After a while, she put it on her ear, eyeing to her sister who gave her the courage she needed.

"Kaji-kun...," She slowly started.

"Hino-san. Sorry for disturbing. It's about Tsuchiura-san..."

Kahoko took her deep breathe again before answering.

"...Yes...? What happened to the surgery?"

"Hino-san, the truth is...," Kaji hung his words, just like he couldn't say the news.

She suddenly felt that something was wrong. Her hands started to tremble, and her eyes flickered to fight the tears.

"...Yes...?" She whispered, avoiding the cracking sounds to come out.

"Hino-san... Please be calm...," Kaji said carefully.

Kahoko felt her tears had dropped to her cheeks.

"Yes....," Now even her whisper wasn't audible enough to be heard.

Kaji seemed to understand her situation and hesitated to continue talking.

"Kaji-kun, please...," She was already bursting into a cry.

After a long pause, Kaji continued.

"Hino-san... Tsuchiura-san... He...."

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**What do you think about this chapter??  
**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated because I need them to encourage me in updating.  
**

**Thanks! XD  
**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


End file.
